Don't Cry for Me
by 412 Hollyway Productions
Summary: Katherine's fate is looking bleak and one of the Windsor boys decides that its time he kept his promise even if it means his life. Dalton!Verse, based on CP Coulter's characters.


Don't Cry for Me

Author's Note: For now, this is a one shot… if you would like me to extend it, please review or message me. Sorry it is terribly short.

Warning: Character Death

Disclaimer- I don't own the any of the characters but Casey, nor do I own most of the plot… all rights go to fox/Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter. Please go to my profile for a link to CP Coulter's story, Dalton, which is where this one spawned from.

We promised to do what we could, Ethan Brightman thinks as he stares out his dorm room window a small smile playing on his lips. He glances over at his nightstand, a framed picture of him and Evan was sitting on it, a smaller picture of Evan's girlfriend, Casey, is tucked in the corner. She is good for him, Ethan muses in his head as he returns his gaze to the clear blue sky. He hopes that the beauty of the cloudless sky will brighten everyone's mood a little, despite the events that the afternoon holds. Evan hovers in the doorway with a grim look on his face.

"Ready to go?" he inquires, his knuckles white as he grips the doorframe. Ethan nodded and stands, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. He glances around the room one more time before making his way over to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to turn out fine," he assures his sibling, offering a comforting smile. Evan shakes his head and catches his bottom lip between his teeth. The boys linked arms and slowly wandered down to the foyer, silence washing over them. The normally hectic atmosphere of Windsor Hall is oddly calm, the air tense and filled with worry. The rest of the boys are waiting for them at the doors, their faces emotionless and their bodies rigid. When the group finally reaches the parking lot, classes are already in session and the grounds are deserted. Kurt starts up the Navigator and waits idly as the others climb into the vehicle. The radio stays switched off through most of the trip into town, everyone too caught up in their own thoughts; today they find out Katherine's fate. Kurt may have run a few stop signs, but he isn't sure, judging by the time they make it to the nearly abandoned hospital parking garage. The twins hang behind ever so slightly, as they all make their way toward the ominous building that was the hospital. Ethan adjusts his hoodie slightly to conceal the cool metal that is pressed up against his hip bone, tucked neatly in the waistband over his jeans. He excuses himself and hurries over to the reception desk at the entrance of the building, flashing her a piece of paper. She smiles up at him and nods, taking the paper from him and waving him off as she lifts the phone to her ear. The boys are all far too distracted as they wait for the elevator to inquire about the brief stop. Ethan hitches his bag a little higher on his shoulder and smiles faintly when the elevators finally ding open.

"Hey, you guys go on up," he says, "I forgot to give the receptionist part of the form. Doctor Hamilton will freak out if he doesn't have it." The twins' eyes connect for a moment in a meaningful way and Ethan shrugs his bag off, handing it to his brother; their hands linger for a second when they brush and Evan's eyes fall closed. The identical boy smiles and gives the slightest of waves as the doors slide shut. Ethan doesn't move for a moment, a tear sliding down his cheek as he watches his brother and friends disappear from view. When he finally does find the strength to move, it's toward the automatic doors at the entrance of the building. Evan braces himself against the wall of the elevator, his breathing almost unnoticeable labored as he holds himself together. The doors slide open again and they all file out, into the waiting arms of Katherine's mother. She presses and a kiss to each of their foreheads and usher them into Katherine's room. Evan whimpers, swallowing the lump in his throat, when a gun shot in the courtyard startles the group.

* * *

><p>Katherine is going to live, that's what the doctor tells him when he enters the room, they have found her a donor. Even as the girl is being whisked off to the operating room, the mood is light and airy, smiles playing on everyone's lips. Evan leans against the far wall of the waiting room, his shoulders slumped and his head tilted downward. He rummages in his brothers bag, removing a large stack of stark white envelopes, each addressed to a different person. The rubber band that held them together falls from his grasp, but he can't bring himself to care as he slowly makes his way around the room, placing an envelope in each of his friend's hands and tucking Katherine's in his pocket; he is startled to find his name scrawled out on the final letter, a smiley face following the messy handwriting. Blaine opens his mouth, confusion lacing his handsome features, but Evan raises a hand and shakes his head sadly.<p>

"Please, just read it." He whispers, "Please." It is then, that he slides his finger under the edge of his own envelope and sucks in a deep breath to stifle a sob when a picture of him and Ethan flutters to the ground.

_Evan, _

_Everything is going to work out, I promise you it will all be okay. Don't cry for me, please don't be sad for me. You aren't alone, you know, even if I'm not right there. You have the Warblers… and Casey, she loves you more than anything. Hey, maybe Dwight will even let me visit every once in a while. Just remember, now that I am gone, you have to wreak twice as much havoc. _

_No, seriously, joking aside; I'm glad it was me… You have always protected me, Evan, now it's my turn. I'm going to watch over you, bro, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you ever, __**ever**__, feel alone… please remember that I'm still here. Call Katherine if you need me, she is always going to hold a part of me… and I don't care where my heart is, there will ALWAYS be a place for you there. And Evan… please, please, don't be sad for me… I couldn't handle knowing I hurt you. I love you, brother._

_The Dee to your Dum,_

_I love you man._


End file.
